


Don’t Cry About It

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Bruins, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Hockey, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Relationships: David Backes/Brandon Carlo
Kudos: 45





	Don’t Cry About It

“Wouldn’t this look good on me?” Brandon asks. He’s standing in front of David, showing him a picture of McAvoy in a Gucci sweatshirt.

“Of course.” The older man replies absentmindedly. He’s leaned back on the couch, locked into the game on tv. 

“Can I get one?”

“Ask me after, baby. Sit down and be patient.” 

Brandon pouts but obliges, cuddling up as close as possible to David. But once the game ends, Brandon prods again. 

“So can I get it?” He asks a second time, looking up through his eyelashes.

“Is that how you ask?” 

Brandon blushes- he’s still a little shy when it comes to these things. “Um, can I please get it, daddy?” 

“So cute, get on your knees.” David says low, and Carlo turns a darker shade of red. They’ve only been fucking for a few weeks but the older man already has such a hold on him, controlling him easily with just words.

Brandon quickly moves to his knees and Backes pulls his dick out to trace it along the younger man’s lower lip. “Been a good boy?” 

Carlo swallows and nods, eyes wide. 

“Like when daddy buys you things?” David asks, and Brandon can hardly hold it together. He whines, reaching down to palm at his painfully hard dick. “So much.” 

David pushes into Brandon’s mouth at that, quickly finding a rhythm. Carlo always takes it so well, never gagging or pulling back even when it hits the back of his throat. He just looks up obediently, whining every so often, touching himself over his pants. 

“Hands behind your back, just need your mouth.” David’s voice is so low, and Brandon’s dick is so hard it’s physically painful for him to obey, but he does. It doesn’t take much longer for Backes to come down his boy’s throat, holding Brandon’s head down all the way through to the end.

He pulls off and takes a deep breath, wipes at the corners of his mouth. “Can I come, please?” He’s palming at his dick again, desperate for friction. 

“You can, but don’t touch. You don’t need to.” 

Brandon groans and puts his hands behind his back again. He’s only come untouched a couple times, and it takes so much out of him. He’s still on his knees too, and fully clothed. This isn’t how he wanted this to go.

“Stop pouting.” Backes grabs him by the jaw and they lock eyes. “Focus, baby. Daddy wants to watch you come all by yourself. If you ruin these pants I’ll get you more. You can have anything you want if you come when I tell you to. Understand?”

Brandon whines and nods, moving his hips around for even a small amount of friction. “Love tasting you, gets me so wet.” 

“So hot, you getting close for me?” 

“Yes daddy.” Brandon’s all but gone, eyes glazed over, hips erratic. Backes still has him firmly by the jaw, staring him down. 

“Ready baby? Be a good boy and come for me. Now.”

Brandon moans over and over, picking up his rutting pace and finally, finally coming all over the inside of his underwear, come spilling out into his sweatpants. 

Backes lifts him up onto the couch, getting him naked and cleaned up. Carlo’s useless at this point, overstimulated and completely spent.

“You did so good, Brandon. So hot.” David continues his stream of praise all the way to the bedroom. They cuddle close and come down slowly together, all deep kisses and intertwined limbs. “Anything else you want, princess?” 

“Can I taste you again?”


End file.
